


When One Door Closes

by asofthesea



Series: Just When You Thought You Had it All Figured Out [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Moving Out, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter-centric, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthesea/pseuds/asofthesea
Summary: Peter's life is changing, that fact is undeniable. This change, he thinks, is one of the good ones.ORThe Parkers moves in with the Starks.





	When One Door Closes

Everything was bare, gone, no sight of his existence.

“You coming, Peter?” May asked.

“Yeah I, uh, just need a minute.”

“Take your time, sweety,” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving their apartment with her last duffel bag full of objects from their life.

Peter looked around his room. This is where he was when he found out his parents had died. He was six at the time, but he still remembers it clear as day.

_There was a knock on his door. Peter had just been about to fall asleep. He shot up in bed though, hoping it was his parents, coming home early for him._

_May and Ben both walked in looking sad._

_Peter knew then that something was wrong._

_They both had been so happy this whole time to see him. They loved spending time with Peter and watching him, so he didn’t understand the tears rolling down May’s cheeks._

_“Hey buddy,” Ben said, sitting down on the bed next to Peter._

_“What’s wrong? Why are you guys crying?” Peter asks._

_Ben rests a hand on his shoulder and says, “Peter, I am so sorry. The plane that your mom and dad were on crashed. Neither of them made it.”_

_“You mean I’ll never get to see them again?” Peter asks. That’s what Ben meant, wasn’t it? His parents were dead._

_Ben nods and says, “Yes, Peter. We’re both so sorry.”_

_Peter wanted to let the sorrow consume him, but something else was bothering him._

_“What is going to happen to me?” Peter asked, voice barely above a whisper._

_May finally spoke up, “Well, Ben and I are going to take care of you. You are going to live with us.”_

_Peter nods, then the waterworks start._

He doesn’t remember much of his parents, but he remembers how devastated he was when he found out that they had died. He was lucky enough that May and Ben were willing to take him in.

Peter is going to miss his room. This is where both May and Ned found out he was Spider-Man. He loved spending time here with Ned building the newest Lego set or strategizing on Spider-Man related issues or just doing his homework. After a few more minutes, he finally gathers up the courage to leave his old bedroom and close the door behind him.

He looks into where their living room used to be. May had insisted that she wanted her old furniture, Tony did not have to buy them new furniture for the house. He was glad that in the new place he would have some familiar things. Tony had hired people to do all the moving for them, which neither May nor Peter were very happy about, but they allowed it.

Tony.

This is where he had really met his dad for the first time. This is where he found out that Tony was his dad.

This is where May taught him how to dance and they both figured out how to tie a tie.

Peter never thought his apartment was anything grand, but he knew he was going to miss it. He just hoped that their new house would bring more good memories.

Peter picked up his backpack and took one last long look at the place. He wasn’t sure if he could call this his childhood home, since he started living here at the age of six, but he was raised here. As much a Peter didn’t want to leave this place, he just had to hope that his new home would be just as good.

As he closed the door one last time, he knew his life was changing, and he really didn’t know what to think of it. He made his way down the stairs and to Tony’s car.

Tony was driving and May was in the front, so Peter hopped in back.

His dad asked, “You ready to go, kid?”

Peter nodded and said, “Yeah.”

He doesn’t know what else to say. ‘Oh yeah, hey dad, don’t worry about me. I just feel like I am leaving my old life behind, no worries!’ That just doesn’t sound right.

Peter hopes that this wasn’t a mistake, saying yes to moving in. He was so sure of himself when he was first asked about it, but he can’t help but be nervous. He has to convince himself that he wants this, he does. He wants to be with both May and Tony all the time.

Peter tries to focus on something else. He had seen the house they are all moving to before, but never with it fully furnished, so he is excited to see his new house. Last time he moved somewhere it was because he lost two parents, but now he was gaining one.

Tony was the fifth parent he had had in his lifetime. He missed his parents, and he really missed Ben. However, he knew that they would all want him to be happy with May and Tony.

“So how long until we get there?” Peter asked.

“About twenty minutes,” Tony replied. So the drive wasn’t too bad.

They make small talk for the rest of the drive. Once they finally arrive, Tony leads them inside. Tony, May, and Pepper have been arranging the furniture as they wanted for the past few days while Peter stayed at the compound. He had not seen the finished product, so he is excited to see how it looks.

Tony says as May heads to her own room, “So I guess we’ll start on the first floor.”

“This is the living room you see to your left, the kitchen on your right.” It is an open area with a dining room next to the kitchen. Tony leads him back to what he knows is his room.

Peter smiles as he enters his room. It has his bed and desk from before along with all of his other small things. It also has some of his stuff from the compound. He can tell there is more here, though. In one corner is a tv with a couch and chair. He notices that he has his own bathroom connected to his room.

“Woah. You guys really didn’t need to do all this,” Peter comments.

Tony shrugs and says, “I tried not to overdo it, then May told me I was overdoing it anyways and I had to take some stuff away.”

“There was more?” Peter cries.

Tony nods and says, “Let me show you the rest of the house.”

On the first floor, there is a bedroom and a bathroom. The second floor belongs to May. It has its own living room filled with furniture from their apartment. It also has May’s bedroom, an office space for her, and another room that she says is just for storage at the moment. The third floor is for Tony and Pepper. It has their bedroom along with another one. They both have an office and there is a sunroom.

Peter’s favorite part is Tony’s lab in the basement. Peter has his own desk in the lab. It isn’t as big as the lab at the compound, but it is still cool. There is still enough room for all of Tony’s suits. Tony points out a tunnel that leads a few blocks away that they can use for coming and going as Iron Man and Spider-Man without giving away their location. Tony tells him that it will open only with voice activation and a seven-digit code that Tony tells him.

Tony leads Peter back to his room and gives him time to settle in. Peter recalls the last time he got a new room, which was at the compound.

_Tony is anxious, that much is obvious. Things are still a little weird between them since they found out Tony was his dad a few days ago. A hand is wrapped around his shoulders leading him to his room._

_“So,” Tony starts, “I took some of the stuff that was in your room from if you accepted my offer to be an Avenger and moved it into a bedroom in my suite.”_

_“Wait,” Peter says, having stopped walking, “That was serious, when you asked me to be an Avenger?”_

_Tony smirks and says, “Yes, it was real, but looking back on it I am glad you said no. I can still show you the ropes while you build up your skills.”_

_Before the conversation can go any further, Tony opens the door and says, “This is your room.”_

_Peter tries, and fails, to stop his jaw from dropping as he enters his room. It is like nerd heaven. There are Star Wars posters and all of the Lego sets and action figures he can hope for._

_“Do you like it?” Tony asks timidly._

_“Like it? I love it!”_

_Tony breathes a sigh of relief and says, “Well, it’s yours for when you’re here every other weekend.”_

_Peter nods and wanders around his room, noticing the little details like the light switch that can dim the lights to help with his sensory issues. He notices the silk sheets on his bed. While they aren’t necessarily slippery, they have less friction than other sheets so he is less likely to stick to them in his sleep._

_“You must have put a lot of time on this,” Peter comments._

_“Yeah, well, what can I say? There was no aliens or killer robots so I’ve had some spare time lately.”_

_Peter smiles and turns to face Tony, “Thank you, this is so nice and you really didn’t have to go through all of this for me.”_

_Tony shrugs, “It really wasn’t a problem, and it was the least I could do. If you’re going to be spending time here I want you to feel comfortable. I know it’s an adjustment and it’s going to take time, but I’m just trying to make the adjustment as smooth as possible.”_

Looking back, Peter realizes that Tony shows his love through things. He isn’t very good at expressing his emotions, so he tries to make the people he loves happy by buying them things. Peter knows all of the nice stuff is just Tony’s way of showing he cares, and Peter appreciates and understands the gesture now a lot more than he did then.

Peter texts Ned and sets up a time for his friend to come over and see his new house and room. He is excited to see Ned’s reaction when he sees his new room. Ned hadn’t ever been over to the compound and he is definitely going to freak out when he comes over the first time.

Peter still can’t believe that Tony wants to live with him full time, but he knows that his thoughts are frivolous and that they will disappear with time. He is worried about how May will like it. Will she feel like she can’t start dating and have anybody over in this house? Well, she does have a floor all to herself. Peter begins to think, does May want a boyfriend? She hadn’t expressed interest before, but maybe she just wasn’t ready.

Peter is a bad person to hope that May doesn’t date. First, he found out Tony Stark was his dad. Then, his dad married Pepper. Now, he lives in a house with May, Pepper, and Tony. He isn’t sure his life can handle any more changes. He feels guilty that he feels that way, and he knows if May wants to date he won’t stop her because she deserves to be happy regardless of how it makes him feel.

God, his thoughts are all over the place. His life has changed so much in the past few months, and he has no idea how long it is going to take for him to get used to it.

There is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal May, “Hey Peter, we’re going out to dinner in ten, be ready, okay?” He nods and May shuts the door, leaving him to get ready.

However long it takes him to get used to his new life, he knows it will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't sure I wanted to add the flashbacks as I didn't originally plan on it, but I decided to anyway! This is kind of a transitional piece and now their lives as a family will kind of start. I hope you like it and leave me a comment on what you thought and kudos if you liked it please! Thank you all so much for reading it means a lot!!


End file.
